No Way Out
by BreezenBy
Summary: Takes place right after Eldest. P.O.V. of Murtagh and oc. You're on the side you never wanted to be on, but what can you do when the sacrafice is worth so much more? But maybe, just maybe, there is a way out.


The sunlight's last gleaming rays flowed eerily through the open balcony doors, outlining the body that stood there. Red and orange, the sun blazed making the man's body seem to glow. So strong was the light, the man's form appeared to be black and I was unable to perceive his appearance. His arms rested sluggishly on either side of the door, as his head was bent weakly. Even the hand-and-a-half sword that hung from his hip seemed to sag, in feeling to its master's mood. Everything about him portrayed utter surrender, even the long shadow that fell behind him onto the floor in front of me. He sighed heavily peering up to stare at the descending sun through the hair that fell in front of his eyes. I longed to comfort him, but in this war there was no such thing as comfort. Comfort had abandoned me, and in its place I had found coldness.

I slowly back peddled toward the door never taking my eyes of the man. I nearly yelped as I backed into something hard. My hands felt behind me before I dared to look around. My fingers fell smoothly across a hard surface. The object was defiantly not there when I first had entered the room. That's when I felt the breath on my neck. When I slowly turned around to face the thing behind me, I felt as my throat constricted in awe and fear, as my eyes grew huge. The red dragon eyed me in delight, its eyes burning fiery red.

I stood my ground, and slowly lowered my eyes as well as giving a slight bow with my head. They did not mention that I would be caring for the rider and his dragon. I then slowly sidestepped around the massive form that blocked my way, and cautiously continued to walk past the dragon, waiting for it lash out me with its whip like tail. The whole time I felts as it intelligent eyes followed my back the whole was down the hall. I let loose the breath that I had been holding the moment I felt his eyes fall off of me. Then for the first time in a very very long time, I felt the corners of my mouth rise just slightly. For a moment I didn't even notice. I realized that I had smiled for the first time in five years. I collected my composure, the smile easily dying behind the straight line that my lips normally held pinched together. Perhaps this new task of mine would be more than I asked for, but at least I would fulfill my honor of treating a dragon. Yes, I think my father would be proud of me.

_"You're out of it."_ He snorted disapprovingly. I sighed once more and turned back to the other half of me. Thorn stood there, his tail moving back and forth in delight. "**_What are you happy about? At a time like this?"_** I asked. Thorn snorted again, _"If you had been paying attention you would have met her. I've never seen a female of your kind before. She was intelligent; I could see it in her eyes unlike in some of the men I've met before. They were just dull both on the inside and outside."_ Thorn stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. _"I sense the pain you feel today. It was hard of you to do what you had to." _I let out a growl turning to glare back out at the setting sun, wishing for its light to blind my eyes. Maybe then I'd forget the look of immense hatred that Eragon had shown me. But who could blame him? I even hated myself. It was the look of pity that he had shown me that had bothered me the most.

I turned to the bed, where Zar'roc lay, its red jewel seeming the glare up at me. I picked it up hesitantly; how I hated this sword. It had dealt me the one pain that would forever mark me as Morzan's son, a son soon to be known as following in his fathers footsteps. I yelled furiously, throwing Zar'roc heavily at the wall. It clanged sharply, and I cringed as it seemed to ring continuously in my ear. I felt like my jaws would never unclench, but the anger that I felt slowly began to burn into despair, and finally misery. Misery was my life now, what a perfect name for my newly inherited sword.

I slowly went over to Zar'roc and picked him up. I didn't bother to glance at it. I just picked it up and put it against the wall. Thorn's sympathy was easily felt through our link. I walked over to him, placing my arm around his neck. He softly nuzzled my shoulder with his nose. **_"Thanks big guy, I don't know what I'd do without you." _**Thorn gurgled softly in his throat and I knew he was laughing gently. _"You probably wouldn't have had to face the decisions you had to make today. But I am proud of you."_ Now it was my turn to smirk. **_"No, you're just happy that I didn't kill your girlfriend." _**Thorn shifted slightly, his eyes seeming to look off into the distance. _"I'll admit I was happy about that too, but you have to admit. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. A sapphire blue color that even the most beautiful of sapphires found in the mountains of the dwarves, are envious of."_ I grinned lightly, **_"Ok big guy, you're starting to not make any sense." _**I could feel the joy that Thorn felt at seeing another of his kind, especially a female.

Thorn's eyes slowly came back to mine, and he asked thoughtful, _"Have you ever felt this way before about a female of your kind, Murtagh?"_ I stiffened slightly, **_"No Thorn, I've never felt love or happiness. Not until I met you. And I'm content to live the rest of my life just with you."_** Thorn walked out of my embrace to move out onto the balcony, the sunlight making his appear like a fiery apparition of power and grace. _"You would risk all, kill many, and appose the side that we should be fighting for, just for me to live?"_ I did not hesitate, **_"Yes, I would never ever be able to… kill you Thorn."_** I felt the wetness that rose at the edges of my eyes**_. "You mean too much to me, if it were possible, I would kill myself before I would ever let anyone harm you."_** Thorn's eyes flew toward mine, _"Is that why you refused Eragon's offer?"_ I felt as my hands clenched, and I began to pace the floor angrily. I was tempted to grab my hair and rip it out in my frustration**_. "Of course it is. Thorn you are worth so much more, I could not just let them destroy your young life. You are worth so much more."_** Now the tears slid down me cheeks. "Damn you Eragon. Damn you!" I whispered to myself in dismay. How could he have possible thought in his right mind that I would be willing to give up my life, more importantly Thorn's life, so easily?

While I was at it I cursed everyone, from Galbatorix, to the Twin's, to Morzan, and finally myself. I found myself sitting on the bed my hands in my face. Thorn was once more at my side. _"I'm sorry Murtagh; I should not have said those ill words. We are under a lot of pressure and influence from many different sides, and I know not which one if correct and true. But somehow we will make it through."_ I slowly sat up, placing my hand on Thorn's nose. **_"I pray that we make it through this Thorn."_** Thorn's eyes softened in a blaze that ignited me all the way to the heart that I had almost forgot that I had. _"I love you Murtagh."_ I smiled, putting my arms gently around his neck in a hug. **_"And I you, big guy."_**

The bond between us always amazed me; it always kept on growing closer and closer, even when I though we were as close as we could possibly be. Somehow we would find a way to get through this. We had to; I could not bear to think of the consequences if we were unable to make it.

If I could live any moment for the rest of my life, it would have to be sitting there with Thorn softly purring into my shoulder. I wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
